Moonlight
by aspen1044
Summary: A loan vampire girl enters the world of the Cullens and falls inlove with a werewolf, will it last?


**Moon**

**Light**

**By: Jessica Reese**

**Going off of the story of **_**Twilight**_**, **_**New Moon,**____**Eclipse**_** and **_**Breaking Dawn**_

**By: Stephanie Meyer**

**Dedicated to:**

**Bergen Corrine Adair**

**A Dear Friend**

**Chapter 1**

**Moving**

**I felt like I was about to puke. Driving in the car all day made me ill. Mom had been saying for the past what seemed like forever, that we'll be there soon. I took a sip of water to see if it would help, it did not. I still felt nauseated. **

**I could hear the rattling of the suitcases on the roof and the trucks following behind. I was the only one in my family that did not want to move. Ever since my dad got that raise and promotion, it's been all downhill for me. My dad likes the move because it's his job we're moving for; mom likes it because we're moving back to her home town; Abby, my sister likes the move because mom said there would be unicorns. Honestly, I could care less, I mean; I have to give up my friends, neighborhood, and my room (which I just perfected). The only thing good about it is I have another chance to have a good reputation.**

**If you have been wondering what exactly my dad's job is, I can understand. He's a landscape surveyor, it means he checks large land areas for contracting, to make sure it is firm, clear from endangered species, piping, memorials, etc.**

**Oh, I'm sorry, I have not introduced myself, I am Jessica Meese, I know, weird. So my family is Abby Meese (sister), Nancy Meese (Mom), Daniel Meese (Dad), and Lucky Meese (Dog). We are moving to the small but "quaint" town of Forks. It is about 120 miles West of Seattle. Its population is NOBODY. Well, there are people, but it is very boring, it's one of those ghost towns you see on TV where people live there for the history and ancestry, and the whole town gets killed by the creepy lake monster, except for 1 little girl that brings everyone back to life. And I'm moving there because of my dad's stupid landscaping job.**

**I will have to go to their only High School, and only meet 12 people, in conclusion it will suck. All will be "well" and "merry." Fun.**

**I had a secret that nobody in my family knew, I was this creature that was fairly pale and begin to get thirsty every once in a while. It's not the type of thirsty were you need a glass of water. It's more like thirsty for blood. So, every few nights I go out to hunt for food, and say I'm out with my friends. But, now that I've moved I can't say that because I have no more friends. I've been this way for 2 years. Sadly, I'm getting thirsty, if I don't feed soon, I might eat our dog.**

**Chapter 2**

**New Faces**

**As we came to a stop, I looked out to see our new house. It was a 2 story Victorian house, yellow, bay windows, a tower, deck, and a 2 door entrance. It had a 2 car garage, an open space back yard, and a lake in the back yard. The neighbors were a Dad and his Daughter, I presumed, and the dad was the sheriff of this town. His daughter was my age, and went to my new school. She was a brunet, and pale skin, and a lovely smile. **

**"Hay, Jessie-kins, why don't you go over next door and introduce yourself," Dad suggested.**

**"Fine," I groaned.**

**When I went over there, I stared at it for a moment. It was a quaint little homestead. It had a brick walling outside, 1 story, and 1970's look, with a few shrubs in the front. I had to admit, it was a bit depressing looking. All the curtains were shut as if vampires lived there. Two words popped into my head: Cree-py.**

**I rang the door bell and waited for a while until a tall man in jeans and a plaid long sleeve shirt and sheriff hat answered the door. "Hello."**

**"Hello, I'm Jessica, my family and I just moved in next door. I was hoping to meet our neighbors."**

**"Oh, yes the Meese Family right?" I nodded not flattered. "Come on in, I have A daughter that would love to meet you, but keep quiet, I'm trying to watch the game. Just go on up and she's the 2****nd**** door on the right. Come on Seahawks get that second down…"**

**As I went upstairs, I heard voices. I got to the 2****nd**** door on the right and knocked. The voices came to a halt. One voice spoke. **

**"Who is it?" **

**"It's one of the new neighbors, I just moved in. Someone let me in and sent me up here." **

**The door opened to a girl about my age, who had a beautiful complexion. **

**"Come on in," She said. There was a boy also in the room, very handsome and pale, looked about my age. I could only assume they were together or friends. **

**"What's your name?"**

**"Jessica."**

**"That's a nice name," the boy said. "By the way, I'm Edward." He bowed, oddly enough.**

**"And I'm Bella, nice to meet you," the girl said. "So, you're going to our school, need help around tomorrow, it's really easy to get lost, trust me."**

**"Help sure would be, well, helpful. So, what were you talking about before I barged in."**

**"Nothing," they said in unison.**

**"Come on, if its gossip, I wouldn't know the people more than likely, and if it was awkward, I've probably heard of plenty of worse things before."**

**"Ok, well you can ask questions. We were discussing about one of our friends…"**

**I started to drone out their conversation. I was observing her room it had not many pictures, but some trophies. Someone started coming through the window.**

**"Sorry I'm late, oh, who's this," he asked, indicating me in the corner of the bedroom.**

** He was gorgeous, with long hair and dark skin and soothing voice and sparkling eyes. I was hypnotized by his appearance. I hesitated. "Jessica, nice to meet you."**

**We shook hands. "Names Jacob."He had a very firm grip on my hand.**

**"Jacob, why can't you knock on the front door like a normal person," Edward exclaimed with a bit of an attitude.**

**"You should know leech," Jacob scolded in a roar of a voice.**

**"Hey! Not in front of Jessica, guys," Bella interrupted.**

**I smiled awkwardly as if I didn't just see the argument. "You guys I'm guessing don't get along very well, do you?"**

**"Sadly, they don't. While they fight OUTSIDE, why don't you and I go for a walk," Bella exclaimed, indicating that they leave and I come. I was a bit hesitant to leave, since I wanted to learn more about Jacob.**

**"Sure."**

**Chapter 3**

**Something in Common**

**As the guys left out the window, Bella and I headed down stairs. "Dad, Jessica and I are going to go for a walk."**

**"Okay, be back by 6," He exclaimed still having his eyes glued to the game as it went into overtime. **

**We went out the door and we waved good bye to Edward in the Volvo and Jacob getting onto a Harley Davidson Motorcycle. We started to walk.**

**"So, Jessica, I know what you are," Bella exclaimed very seriously.**

**"What do you mean?" I asked unknowingly.**

**"You're a vampire, aren't you?"**

**"What, a vampire, I thought those were fake, I mean it would explain the thirst and all, but, what?"**

**"Wait, you don't know you're a vampire?"**

**"No, I mean. No. Well, here's the story. About 2 years ago I was walking from a local lake through the woods. My friends and I met there to go tubing and I stayed late to clean up the picnic. It was after dark when I was walking back and I started hearing noises. I turned around and nothing was there. There were more noises so I turned again, and a tall pale man was right in front of me. He wasn't breathing. He took my shoulders and conked me out. When I awoke I felt weak, and thirsty. A dear was passing so I chased after it. Blurs were passing, I was going super fast, I caught the dear, and it felt like I sucked the blood out of it. I kept on sucking dear after that. My skin got paler and I never felt the need to sleep or eat at all. I never got hurt and I was strong. I never told anyone other than you. And you're trying to tell me I am a vampire."**

**"You are, you have all the powers of a vampire. Moving on to a different subject, do you like Jacob?"**

**"I think he's cute if that's what you mean," I exclaimed.**

**"Okay, well if you want to, you can come with me to meet him and his gang on Saturday. They've been working on this old Mustang and I was going to go check it out. I should probably tell you now, Jacob is a werewolf and so is his gang. Edward and his family are vampires, and so am I. Am I going too fast for you?"**

**"No, it's just a lot to take in, vampires and werewolves, I mean. I would love to come on Saturday. So, I was wondering, are you and Edward, you know, together?"**

**"Yah, technically, we are married. He and I are graduated from high school and live in a cottage near Edwards' families' home. I was over at my dad's to visit. Would you like to come over to his home, by the way they're a big family of Cullen's."**

**"I would love to."**

**"Cool, let me just call my dad and let him know I'm going home early. Why don't you call your family, too, they're probably worried?" I nodded and got out my phone.**

**"They said okay, but be back by 11."**

**"Cool, my dad said okay, too. I'll just call Edward to pick us up." It started to rain so we ran towards the closest bus stop for cover.**

**"He'll be here soon."**

**"Cool," I exclaimed. I decided to step out into the rain. I went into the center of the street and looked up. It was beautiful. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw head lights heading straight for me. I quickly ran to the side walk. The car stopped in front of us, and it was a yellow Porsche. The window rolled down to show a short haired pale woman with yellowish eyes.**

** "Get in," she exclaimed. Bella opened the door and slid in, and then I got in.**

**"Alice this is Jessica, Jessica this is Alice."**

**I nodded to say hello. "Bella, you know how Carlisle feels about outsiders," Alice explained, starting to drive.**

**"Don't worry; she's a vampire, too. And she vegetarian."**

**"Speaking of food, I'm fairly thirsty. Could we go hunt?" I asked.**

**"Of Course, we were going to hunt anyways tonight," Alice exclaimed. I knew I would like here.**

**"Jessica, do you want to tell Alice what I know on the Jacob concept?"**

**"No, you can."**

**"Fine, Alice? Jessica here likes Jacob Black."**

**"You can't, you're a vampire and he's a werewolf, it just won't work. Although, you do look good together."**

**"What do you mean you haven't seen us together?"**

**"She's a psychic, predicting the future is her thing, so she can see you two together."**

**"Cool, so do you see us as a couple?"**

**"Sorry, my predictions aren't that detailed."**


End file.
